


Oneshots Maribat

by Kimmito



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, MariBat, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmito/pseuds/Kimmito
Summary: Different situations between Marinette and Tim (there could be other characters, I accept some request).
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette is having a nice evening, she’s finishing a dress for a important commission and everything is looking excellent. He has slept enough during the afternoon and has plenty of energy, despite Tikki’s complaints.

She heads to the kitchen for a midnight café when she hears a noise on the balcony, grabs the first thing she finds (a lamp), and walks silently over there. A dark figure reclines on the railing, dropping to the ground.

Open the glass door and peer through the shadows at one of the city watchers with a barely recognizable painful expression.

“Red Robin? What are you doing here?”

“I really don’t feel like making the journey back to my secret hideout and I got the shit beat out of me so can I crash here?”

Marinette is silent watching him almost fall asleep on the floor, she leaves the lamp and approaches him.

“Let’s go inside, I’ll take care of your wounds. And I don’t want complaints, what matters less to me is your secret identity. ”

“You’re an angel. ”  
Marinette just laughs and helps him up to take him inside. She only hopes that it will not happen again, although her luck always works against her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim sits on the sofa with a cup of hot chocolate, looking at the contents of the cup as if he had the secrets of the universe. The past few months have been heavy, her life has changed again. He has lost people and gained others.

"Do you feel better?" Marinette enters the room after showering. He wears only one of Tim's shirts and a short shorts. She sits next to him and leans on his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Your eyes say something else." Tim leaves the cup on the coffee table and opens his arms to hug Marinette, who does not hesitate to let herself be wrapped.

"I don't want to cross the line. "

"You'll not do it. "

"Why so sure?" Tim releases her and searches a little distance.

"Because I will not allow it. " Marinette smiles and adjusts to hug him, not allowing him to distance himself from her.

They met a month ago and two weeks ago she learned his identity when he revealed her in an unusual sleepless state, falling into her arms, muttering that the patrol that night should be postponed to sleep with her. When she thinks about it, she laughs.

"I'm a bad person?"

"No." She cradles his face and kisses him. "You are only human."

Tim smile. Among all his mistakes and unethical decisions, he found her. And he is grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim wanders aimlessly through his apartment, barely removing his cape and boots from his suit. He took several hits, but it feels like he has been given a legendary beating.

He sits on one of the breakfast barstools and leans his head, he does not want to wake Marinette entering the room, but he doesn't want to fall unconscious on the sofa either because he knows that he will wake up more sore than when falling asleep. He closes his eyes for a moment, but the approaching steps force him to open them again.

"What are you doing there, Tim?"

"I did not want to wake you up."

"You're in luck, I just went to bed. Come on." She extends her hand for him to take, noticing that he looks very exhausted. She analyzes it and her eyes stop in his feet. "Oh, have you started stealing my socks now?"

White socks with black cats cover Tim's feet, he just looks down and smiles wearily.

"I didn't even realize they were yours ... I took them to the office, now I know why Dick was looking at me like that ..."

Marinette laughs and pulls him into the room, he better rest before she ends up wearing pink socks in the office.


	4. Chapter 4

"When did we get a cat?" Tim asks, his gaze fixed on the white cat snuggling up on the sofa as if he owns it.

"Not only do we have one, Tim, we have three," Marinette responds, showing the two baby cats she holds in her arms, an innocent smile lighting her features.

Tim just blinks.

"When did we get three cats?"

"It's a fun story, but I'll tell you when we get back from the vet. We need to take good care of our babies. ”Tim watches her maneuver with the two cats to grab her bag. "Grab Fluff." Marinette points to the white cat.

"And I thought only Damian did these things ..." He smiles and obeys, even though Fluff doesn't look happy about it.

Whatever it is to see Marinette happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any request to write, I will do it with pleasure.  
> Thanks for reading and comment <3


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette looks uncomfortable at the person in front of her, it's the fifth blind date to which she's dragged by Alya, despite the fact that she told her many times that she didn't want to date anyone. When Adrien went to London with his boyfriend, her _friend_ made her life mission to unite her to someone (pity that it is with people too random).

It's the third time that her date wipes the sweat with the tablecloth, which was white until she began to rub it all over her face with it. She smiles awkwardly.

"And that's why I always say Congratulations! When someone sneezes. No one understands, but you're very understanding. ”The man laughs and wipes the sweat again with the tablecloth.

Marinette wants to scream, his curious habit is actually the most normal thing about her date. The worst thing is that they have barely eaten the entrance and he has already seen him lick the plate, pick up food from the ground and mention that he shares the food with the mice in his house (in the same table). And she's ignoring his horrible fashion sense, the Akuma were quite an icon in comparison to the catastrophe he's wearing.

And mentioning Akuma, she regrets defeat Hakwmoth because it would have been a good excuse to run away at those times. She does not judge, but she is not comfortable with a person who has not allowed her to say a word other than answering a question.

The hands on her shoulders surprise her, but the intrusion makes her date remain silent. Marinette looks up to meet Tim's blue eyes, who smile at her. He leans down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to save you from this horrible date." A chill runs down his back as his breath hits his neck. "Good afternoon, I am sorry to have to take her, but our cat recently had kittens and begged us to she'll be the first to meet them, my brother even threatened not to ruin this for her. So we have to go."

"Are they born yet ?!" Marinette feels bad for pretending, but after five failed appointments, she reached her limit. "This is important, they are its first babies. I must go, I can't miss this. Sorry, it was nice meeting you."

The two leave the restaurant almost running. Outside she laughs and embraces him euphorically, clinging to him.

  
"Thanks thanks!"

"When you said you were going to have another date, I couldn't help worrying."The last five had been a mess and I don't trust that friend of yours. ”He squeezes her closer to him, but quickly releases her. "It's better to leave before your date leaves too. "

"After this, I am ready to move to Patagonia to avoid Alya. I am tired of her not listening to me." Marinette complains, grabbing Tim's arm as they make their way through the streets of Paris. The night has just begun. But both of them just want to settle in a comfortable corner and have a coffee.

"Why Patagonia? If you ignore the crime, Gotham is a good destination. ”She laughs.

"But she'll know I went to Gotham, you live there." Tim gives him a look and smiles.

"So she'll assume you followed me?"

"Why would not?" She tilts his head and analyzes him, waiting for his answer.

"Because you're smart ... and I'm not exactly the best person to follow as an example. "

"Oh, but you're not my example. " Mariette smiles and stops, releasing his arm. "You're my friend, my accomplice; The other side of the coin. I don't want to be behind you, I want to be by your side and be better people together. ”She gets closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck, bringing her face closer to his. Tim leans in and cuts the remaining distance kissing her.

Well, Marinette can silently thank Alya for this. She'll never admit it, but six failed dates must did good for something.


	6. Chapter 6

The worst thing about getting caught in an Akuma attack it's be sleep deprived in the middle of an Akuma attack and believing that everything is a hallucination. That's Tim's current state.

He arrived in Paris a week ago, he worked nights to spend the day with Marinette, the problem? He sleeps just two hours a day.

So, he has thirty-two hours without sleep, without coffee and there is an Akuma that keeps he inside a transparent box. He really don't know why, but it may have something to do with him newly revealed relationship to the public ... that very morning. Yeah, probably thats the reason.

Ladybug sneaks away while Chat Noir distracts the Akuma and Amok, because yes, Hawkmoth decided it was a good idea to send two beasts ... at eight in the morning.

"Is that a dragon?" Marinette smiles at her adorable sleep deprived boyfriend who looks at the purple dragon that almost eats Chat. She takes that as a signal and picks he up before jumping off the floating platform where Tim was held captive.

When they hit the ground, she takes him to her room.

"Ready, wait here."

"Thanks, I hope you finish quickly ... I want to see my girlfriend."

Ladybug laughs with an adorable blush adorning her cheeks, still noticeable despite the mask.

"You won't feel when she's here." She winks and exits through the skylight.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone at the school knows that there are two students competing in all existing academic and non-academic activities, going so far to take over the different clubs and subject them to their dominance. Everyone knows they shouldn't get in her way, everyone except the new student.

Theodor Edevane is a very skilled boy in most subjects, in just a month he dethroned them. Sure, there was no malice, but unlike popular belief at school, neither of them gave it any real importance.

Timothy Drake was too busy developing a technology project to be approved by Wayne Enterprise as well as Marinette Dupain-Cheng doing the same, but with a biochemistry project. Wayne Tech and Wayne BioTech are ecstatic with their respective geniuses, also very surprised at their motivation

Yes, both took their competition to much more demanding fields, where they not only compete with each other but with other departments within the company. Bruce doesn't know how, in hell, it happened. The two young are ONLY in internships and are now leading a project to apply for funding.

While they still compete at ridiculous levels in school, surpassing personal goals that border on the improbable and putting together projects for Wayne. What nobody knows is that they are actually very good friends, so good friends that they don't even realize that they have crossed the line of simple friendship.

"Tim." Marinette murmurs against her friend's chest, just awakened from her nap.  
"Wait..." He continues to write an essay on the impact poverty has on children in Gotham, he spent hours talking to Jason and visiting places like Red Robin to see firsthand how children live, this, of course, also It has led the essay to transcend its class utility and present it to the Martha Wayne Foundation as a promoter of a project that it is already scheming.

"Tim." She writhes in his arms, managing to escape his grasp. "You're a workaholic. It's my turn to use the computer and your turn to nap. ”He sighs and saves his files to give her the free pass.

They settle again and he remains in her arms to take a nap. It's a way they have been working lately, they have been running with little sleep to finish the tasks and move forward with the projects. Recommendable? No, but they spend time together and that is as good as the satisfaction of competing with each other.  
And they are totally oblivious to those hugs, the times they have been close to kissing and the times yes it has happened. Perhaps lack of sleep influenced.

But no one realizes that fact, at least not until the day Tim gets funding for the project of Wayne Tech for a medical device that uses nanotechnology and artificial intelligence.

"I told you I would win." Tim brags that he won, the three weeks he spent sleeping two hours a day were worth it. His smug smile as he leans back in his chair is an indicator of how proud he is of his accomplishment, although the project Marinette devised was equally incredible and he's sure she would have won, if it were not for his being his competition; the other departments never had a chance.

Marinette walks towards him, most of them don't take their interactions very much into account, the last month they saw them compete and annoy each other whenever they crossed paths in the hallways or the cafeteria. But their attention quickly falls on them when one watches as the girl falls into the chair on her legs and leans on him, pouting. Tim's smug smile disappears and is softer and more loving as he embraces her instead.

Normally very interesting things don't happen in the offices, so the last month was refreshing witness the competition between the two interns. Office dramas aren't very interesting either, which Smith cheated on his wife? It's the fifth time in the month, they still don't understand how she tolerates it. Callen got caught in the elevator? Once a month happens to him, poor thing. Ramirez spilled his coffee on Benson? There is always a poor victim of his clumsiness, last Monday it was Jensen.

It was actually more interesting to see the two eighteen-year-olds about to graduate actually be dating and not the enemies they thought they were. It was impressive to see how comfortable they are with each other.

Too bad they can't gossip about it because Tim Drake is the next CEO and they're not willing to risk their position at the company by starting a rumor about something they clearly want to keep secret and that they felt comfortable enough around them not to have trouble showing it in front of them.

They are not going to betray his trust, not when she's sweet like honey and he can be quite intimidating when he sets his mind to it.

Bruce Wayne is another story, seeing them the only thing he could think of is how he missed that one of his children was in a relationship. He noticed when Dick started dating Barbara years ago, he also noticed when Jason started dating Roy months ago (even if his second child isn't around as much home anymore). How could he not have noticed? Are they such good actors that even having them under the same roof he couldn't see? Alfred should know, and it's his first mission upon returning to the mansion.


End file.
